Story Thingy of Doom
by Anthilira
Summary: Read at yer own will. CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue! Sort've.

T

he Awesomeness That is Anth: This is a crackficcy made by me and the funniest friend I's ever had. The pairing, you may never know .. until you read. Have fun at your own risk! Go ahead and flame yer heads out, we laugh at that. :D Oh, and no, the story will NOT be like this the whole time, it just seemed appropriate. Lol.

El Syd: Once upon a time there was a peoples.

Anth: Those peoples were xiaolin peoples.

El Syd: And there was a evil peoples, too.

Anth: They was called heylins! However, there was something verrry wrong in the force!

El Syd:Very wrong it was.

Anth: A heylin and a xiaolin was in luffles.

El Syd:Yes, and both xiaolin and heylin did not like this because they hated each others.

Anth: These two lovers were sad that they had to hide their love.

El Syd: I forget what happens.

Anth: Okies! Well, they were SOOOOOOO in luffles, that they devised a plan! They pretended that theys would die and then run off and elope, how romantic.

El Syd: Ah, so they kill themselves.

Anth: Be sympathetic fer once!! Well, two years later they were at the beach in Florida, when a Shen Gong Wu activated and they didn't know! They run into the xiaolin and heylin again! They ended up confessing their love for one another and the plan that they had devised to stay together.

El Syd: Asplosions! Needs more asplosions! Asplosions are good.

Anth: Ahem, where was I? Oh yes .. This broke many a heart. So one of the xiaolins used the new Shen Gong Wu, the Asplosion-Maker! At them. What happens to them now?! Well, read and you'll find out, we're just giving you vague ideas of what's happening.


	2. The Beginning!

Chapter 1

El Syd: How did it begin?

Anth: Twue wove! Twue wove is what bwings us hewe togethew todway!

"Haha losers! The Mantis Flip Coin is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the red-haired snow white angel rose into the air with his helipack, said coin in hand. This is where it all began, when a certain brown-haired Brazilian boy got the smexy hots for said red-haired snow white angel boy.

Raimundo Pedrosa was the Brazilian. Jack Spicer was the hawt red-haired boy. Raimundo had been home on a normal day, playing soccer with his friend until some huge flying gecko came and told him he was a dragon! The dragon of wind, is what he said he was .. or something like that. And then he got yelled at for calling the green thing a gecko. So he packed some things, got to this temple place, and about fell over when he saw that he had no real room! And his 'bed' was a shitty ass mat!

Another thing that bugged him. One, and top of his list of annoying things, was this little walking cheeseball. Well, it was a kid, but his head was so big and yellow that it might as well have been a cheeseball. And to match his head, his ego was just as big, if not even more. He swore that the only thing that was in that noggin was hot air from a balloon.

Apparently it had a name, his name was Omi. And he had lived in the temple his whole life. He was the dragon of water. He was too annoying to be water, water is serene and nice and .. nice! This guy was .. annoying, easily angered, thick-skulled, and had a completely over-whelming ego. How was he supposed to cope with this AND the mat?! Stupid old man, Master Fung or whatever. Raimundo was starting to wonder how he had ended up at this so-called-temple already, because he was ready to high-tail it outta there.

Unfortunately for him, he had to stay, AND deal with other things. Kimiko Tohomiko, sure she was the daughter of that game tycoon, but what. a. bitch. She acted like she knew everything and protected the little yellow dude .. and she hits hard. Among that, she gets angry even faster then him! And all she does is talk on her phone and play with her PDA, and do dress up and make up and WHATEVER! And her gettups .. oh god the gettups. Torture. She came to the temple in some america style or something, and she's Japanese. What. The. Hell. Raimundo was going to lose it, she was the only girl here and she was too much for him to handle. Stupid dragon of fire. This place was nothing like Brazil.

Next in line, that stupid hick. Rai had nothing against Clay Bailey, but he was annoying and slow, how did he win showdowns like that? Well, it's not wonder he's the dragon of earth. At least he's nicer, but he tries to be the buffer of everything. He needs to mind his own business. Apparently though, he was the son of that guy who makes hot sauce and owns some ranch, Rai wasn't listening to them as they talked, simply thinking of how much he missed home and everything he hated already.

"Guys, Shen Gong Wu alert!" that was all Rai heard before he started ignoring the little gecko. He simply climbed back up on him when he sized-up, and they took off. Undulation, not fun. Raimundo grabbed Clay's hat and vomited in it. There goes lunch, breakfast, AND his dinner from last night! Finally they landed and had to find some stupid coin. That's when his eyes settled on Jack. True, he had never mentioned this, but Rai was bi. No one at the temple was his type, though. But Jack .. he was different. That sexy red hair and eyes, purely pale skin. And true, he wore makeup, but DAMN he looked fine. So fine, Rai thought he was going to have a hard-on right then and there, but he kept control.

Thus concludes chapter 1.

Anth: Hahas! I made you think Rai would be straight in the beginning D.

El Syd: I cant think of a comment. lol Brain is not working at the moment.

Anth: R&R! I wrote I this chapter, Syd writes the next one.


End file.
